In existing gaming machines, feature games may be triggered for players in addition to the base game. A feature game gives players an additional opportunity to win prizes, or the opportunity to win larger prizes, than would otherwise be available in the base game. Feature games can also offer altered game play to enhance player enjoyment.
While such gaming machines provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for new gaming machines that are able to provide alternative feature games, in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.